Morning Revival
by Harlin
Summary: Juan turned to me, eyes ablazed. "This isn't like Twilight!" she screeched, "this is real life and it might not have a happy ending. Life is not like Twilight!" Full Summary inside. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

Summary: Carle is a vampire crazed seventeen year old teen whose obsession with the Twilight book series has left her with a distorted look on the world around her. So surely it would be asking too much to let the changes occurring to her ex friend to be just trauma? Carle is desperate to find out what's going on with her after her year abduction because the changes just aren't mental, they're physical too. Carle is sure something's going on, but if Carle doesn't watch her step, she'll find herself in a world where Twilight isn't just a number one best seller.

_"All that is gold does not glitter; not all those that wander are lose." **J. R. R. Tolkien**_

Morning Revival

Prologue

I never wanted to die.

If I could have my way, every day would be just another notch on the never ending belt of forever. My existence would range on and on, past the ending of the world and on throughout the constant stream of time. I would be an immortal, as far as life span occurred, never crossing over, never knowing the unknown and especially, never passing on.

I'd always had a fascination with the paranormal, my obsession not stopping with one area. It raged from the acceptable, the almost plausible to the completely mythical, the kind that only existed in fairy tales, if you were lucky. This little fact seemed to cross oddly with my fear of dying, but at the time, it was everything I'd ever wanted, the best thing to have happened to me. Now that I was here, I would give anything to turn back to ignorance.

Here I crouched, cowering with my hands balled in my hair, trying not to look but unable to turn away. In front of me, she died for me. She had never asked anything of me, never done anything to provoke me, yet the sound of screeching mental, the feral screams of pain came from her. And it was my entire fault. Every little part of it was my fault. And she would pay the price. It clawed at my sanity, dragging me past the brick with every rip, every tear…

Finally courage grabbed me in a moment of mental unbalance, making my move both stupid and life ending. But I could not stand back, not sit there. I couldn't when the figure in his grasp was meant to be me. Braking from my torment of terrified sobs, I pounced to my feet and charged, straight into the arms of death.


	2. Carle

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight series or any of its direct characters. Phinney Ridge, Seattle, Washington is a true place, but the characters and majority of places are fictional. All characters are fictional and are my own creation, except for mentions of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Note: I have chosen Phinney Ridge as my location for the story. I have never been here but am doing constant research throughout the process of this story. Please, do not have my hind. Most locations, places and collective will be made up and might seem way off to actual fact. Suck a lemon and get over it.

_"The cruelest lies are often told in silence." _**Robert Louis Stevenson**

Morning Revival

Chapter One

Carle

_He was in front of me in a flash. I didn't see if he used his hand or his foot, it was too fast. A crushing blow struck my chest- I felt myself flying backward, and then heard the crunch as my head bashed into the mirrors. The glass buckled, some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor beside me._

_I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't breathe yet. _

_He walked slowly towards me…_

The screech of brakes and blast of a horn told me one thing; I hadn't been paying as much attention to the road as I thought I had been. But it was a pedestrian crossing after all; surely that stupid black paneled van could have figured that out? He would have been going twice the speed limit. He couldn't have caught up to me that quickly if he hadn't. Throwing a filthy look at where I hope he sat behind the thickly tinted glass, I bent down to pick up my much abused copy of Twilight, which had found it surprisingly airborne during my surprise. Quickly fingering through the pages, I tried to find the spot I was at before my shock of the morning, only to be interrupted by another honk, this one more drawn out and pronounced. It reminded me that it wasn't bright to stand in the middle of the road when surrounded by traffic.

Darting to the other side of the road, I ignored the jibes and rude comments rolling out the windows of the school bus. It wasn't bad enough to embarrass myself; everyone on my bus route had to see it as well. I stepped onto the bright yellow vehicle, pretending to have my nose buried back in the book, but I wasn't fooling anyone. The stretched binding could not hide my red cheeks. It would be around the collective of the school in little time and forgotten by lunch, no sweat. Even with the size of my high school, Ballard reaching almost one thousand and a half students, gossip getting around was never an issue.

Winding down the streets gave me something else to consider rather than the younger faces of the bus peering behind their seats. In the cooling air of October, everyone was putting up their decorations when Halloween was a few good or so week away. But then again, everyone had always been keen for a good celebration. Jacob Mason had never been bothered with decorations. Practical men like my lawyer father didn't bother much. But over the years, after a few pushes and not wanting to upset the neighbours began with the decorations. It was never anything too bad, often a set of lights above the door and maybe a witch or candy cane on the lawn.

This was what I was thinking about when my eye caught the tattered poster still hanging there at the bus stop. It no longer caused anxiety, for I had made my peace with that poster long ago. It was the poster of my old friend, missing for almost a year. The tattered reminder did nothing depressing, only surprised me a little as the bus pulled away. It had survived there for little over a year. To be honest, I never checked to see if it was still there, not like in the first months of her disappearance.

Her disappearance had done funny things, many I didn't quite count on. There was no news spectacle, it barely touched headlines. I thought that odd, considering the panic around school. It had also spilt our old group of friends; it did not make us stronger. I was the only one still at Ballard, the only one in Seattle as far as I knew. And it did not cause me a torrent of pain either, only a small feeling of loss. To be completely honest, Juan and I were not the closet of friends. We enjoyed talking to each other, but neither of us had similar interests. Sure, she had read Twilight once, but I never liked to discuss it with her. I was much too annoyed that she got Jasper and Emmett confused.

Juan was talented, a star student. A runner who was never beaten and a violinist whose chair had never been filled in the orchestra. Her grades were average, but she won most people over with her compelling arguments. She was never terribly know-it-all or snotty about it, she was just very convincing. I guess that's what I miss most about her. We had similar ways of thinking and she was always able to convince our friends on her point of view, which was most often my own.

Pulling up beside the school, I saw Tony waving frantically from the car lot as he juggled the keys to his dad's Subaru in his hands. I waved back and, not meaning to sound horrible, but forgot all about Juan, tossing her memory aside like discarded newspaper. It was yesterday's news. Jumping out with the stream of students, I bounded over to Tony's lanky form, smiling up at his freckled face and ginger hair before walking through the doors of Ballard High School.

"Haven't you over used this thing?" he asked, lifting up my elbow to show me my copy of Twilight.

I gave him and all knowing grin, knowing he would never understand the magic behind the book, "Never."


End file.
